Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems, such as for machine vision applications in vehicles, is common and known. Packaging of forward facing imagers is also known, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,262,406; 7,265,342; 7,420,159; 7,480,149; 7,533,998; 7,538,316; 7,916,009; 8,179,437 and/or 8,405,726, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Examples of known vision systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,324,552; 8,314,689; 8,289,142; 8,222,588; 8,239,086; 8,203,440; 7,994,462; 7,655,894; 7,339,149; 7,344,261; 7,459,664; 7,423,248; 6,097,023; 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.